Sharing
by giacinta
Summary: Some fluffy brother baiting. Dean is in a good mood and it's infectious.


Sharing

XXXXXX

Why don't we go out for a little R&R," Dean said, a cloud of vapour accompanying him as he strolled out of the tiny bathroom, wrapped snugly in the extra-long cerise and white bathrobe he had bought for Sam's last birthday and which he unashamedly used as if it was his own; a fact that gave Sam's bitch-faces plenty of exercise.

The disco music playing on the TV from one of the stereotyped singing contests that had invaded the networks, must have tickled Dean's stash of moronic brain-cells as Sam would later comment, for he started to tap out some dance moves, his elbows bent as he jiggled to the beat.

Sam felt his lips twitching at the sight. Dean had never in his memory danced, at least not when he was around!

He lowered his head; if he continued to watch, he would burst out in a belly laugh at his idiot brother's antics, but that was obviously what Dean was aiming for as he continued to shuffle around, leering in a ridiculous way, eyebrows twitching up and down, elbows bent and fore-arms drumming to the beat, making it impossible for Sam not to throw his head back and explode in an outburst of hilarity.

X

"Dean," he spluttered when he managed to control himself, tears wetting his cheeks. "What the hell! Did you get whammied while I wasn't looking?"

"Aw, come on, Sam; just because you've never been witness to my awesome dance moves, doesn't mean I didn't have any!" Dean grinned unabashed.

"Please, don't tell me you actually cavort like that when you're with a girl. Now I know why you've been getting zilch recently," Sam eye-rolled.

"Na, being with a chick is a serious affair, Sammy. You're the only one who gets to see me being an idiot; on occasion," he admonished with his finger.

"You know, I don't really know whether to feel flattered or insulted by that statement, Dean," Sam grinned.

X

Sam felt somewhat light-headed.

Usually their days were fraught with worry about the latest hunt, in researching or in trying to avoid being wounded, but today Dean was in a teasing mood, and a happy Dean made him happy too.

He closed down his lap-top. The hell with hunting! The world would still spin without the Winchesters! He was going to enjoy a night out with his brother.

It had been a while since they had just hung out together, without the baggage of their daily life hanging over them.

He stretched out his arms wide, tilting his head to the side. "I'm all yours man. Lead on!"

X

Dean beamed, his smile warming Sam's heart.

"You betcha, little brother. Tonight we're gonna paint the town red. We might even get lucky and rustle up a couple of hot chicks. I gotta look out for your health Sasquatch. You didn't sign up for celibacy and neither did I, so…."

"Dean," Sam groaned. "I'm a big boy. If I want sex, I don't have to depend on you to find it for me!"

"I know little brother. You might not be as awesome as me when it comes to the female sex but you're still a Winchester and….."

He halted in mid-sentence as a well-aimed pillow hit him in the face.

"Oh we're down to such low tactics now, are we? There's only one reason I'm not going to turn this into an all-out pillow war and that's because I don't want to take another shower after having whipped your prissy ass, Sam. But don't think you've gotten off scot-free," Dean admonished in a semi-serious tone. "This will come back to haunt you!" he added threateningly, but his eyes belied his words.

"Bring it on, Dean," Sam said trying to keep himself from laughing. "I'll be right here waiting!"

X

Dean smirked. Vengeance was a dish best served cold and he would take his when least expected, but tonight was destined for all else.

"If you have to take a shower, I'll be waiting for you outside. Gotta give my Baby some 'us' time."

"Huh, as if driving around the country for most of the year with your ass in the driving seat didn't qualify," Sam threw back as he entered the bathroom.

"Throw me my bath-robe," he griped, a long arm stretched out through the opening. " I'd rather be spared the sight of what's underneath when you strip off."

"You always were a little prude, Sammy, " Dean smirked as the robe landed heavily in Sam's outstretched hand and the door closed behind him.

Dean mused at the difference in their characters, but where it really mattered; looking out for and taking care of each other, they were on the exact same wave-length

X

X

Anyone studying them in the bar where they were sitting at a table, as many were, would only have seen the outward façade of two very handsome men laughing, joking and simply enjoying each other's company; their secrets for tonight, buried deep within their souls.

Sam had even waived his salad fetish in honour of their out-of-the-box night out, and was tucking into a cheese hamburger under the amused eyes of his older brother.

X

Dean had a moment of déjà-vu, of them sitting in another bar when they had been hunting a tulpa, and he and Sam had been seriously pranking each other.

Yeah, there had been good amongst the bad, there still was, and tonight he was optimistic; they were the Winchesters, it wasn't over for them yet; not by a long shot. Together they were invincible.

"You good, little brother?"

"Yeah, yeah, Dean I'm golden," Sam replied, his eyes reflecting the gaze of childish hero-worship he reserved for Dean alone, a throw-back to the toddler he had been and whom Dean had raised as lovingly as if he had been his own son.

X

The enD


End file.
